grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Craw
Appearance Jesse Craw has medium long brown hair with a red hankerchief worn on his head as a hat. He has green eyes and is a caucasian male. He wears a blue vest with a white shirt underneath. Over his vest and shirt, he wears a large brown coat. He also wears tan pants and brown boots. He has a short beard that is braided and a earring on his right ear that is a chain that has a blue feather connected to the end of it. Personality Jesse Craw is a laid back kind of guy who enjoys smoking, sailing, singing, playing guitar, monkeys, and drinking. He is also a closet pervert. He hates his father, so whenever he talks about the man, he gets stressed and overly angry. He is also rather friendly and trusting of others, but he likes it when his nakama have proven their worth to him while he does the same for them. He is a man that believes in equality and freedom. He still believes the world is changing and that we aren't free enough. We are still bound by laws of the authority who tell us what to do. That is why there is still a need for pirates and why there are still pirates. Biography Jesse Craw was born on the island of Havvana at the town of Brenn to his mother, Maria Craw-Litch, and father, Gohza Craw. Shortly after his birth, his father skipped out on his mother and him, so she had to raise him all on his own. His father was a famous pirate in the East Blue and a shitty pirate else where. He was known as, "The Blue Bird". Jesse's father ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Blue Phoenix fruit, which gave him the zoan-type powers of turning into a blue-feathered phoenix. His mother told Jesse that his father was a Devil Fruit user when he was older. She told Jesse all about his father's devil fruit. His eyes glistened in wanting to have his father's devil fruit. Jesse grew up in Brenn and lived all of his life there until the present. When he was twenty, he was working at a carpenters shop as an apprentice. The carpenter made guitars; he was an old folk musician. Jesse would often learn from the old geezer on how to play the guitar. He learned a lot of folk music. As he got better at guitar, Jesse started to play professionally at bars around Brenn and Havvana. However, his musical career never really took off on guitar; The genre he played was mainly a Havvana exclusive. Jesse just became a regular folk musician like the rest. Not much happened until he was 25 years old and played as a start-up for the main act. The main act was a pianist from Tragedy. Her name was Lucy Mettegenes; she was the daughter of a rich family. She was 23 years old. She was a very talented and famous pianist that toured all over the East Blue. She had also traveled to the Grand Line to play a few concerts on Alabasta and the Sabaody Archipelago. She was very attractive as well; even Jesse was attracted to her with her long brown hair and voluptuous body. That was the first time Jesse met his wife. The next day, Jesse was working at the carpenters shop when the pianist girl came in. She had brought in a guitar that needed fixing. The neck had snapped due to the dry temperature and the wood was starting to rot. She was able to remember him from the concert and they started to chat it up. One thing led to another and Jesse asked her out on a date for some coffee after he got off work. She accepted his offer and they had their first date. They would have many more dates after that before they decided to go steady. During the years of when they were going steady, they would often hang out and act as a normal romantic couple would. Both being musicians, they also played music together. Lucy taught Jesse how to play piano and Jesse taught Lucy how to play guitar. One afternoon, they were playing the piano at the bar together when it was open to the public. Lucy and Jesse were playing a duet piece on the piano that they have been practicing for awhile. The crowd in the bar really started to enjoy it. It seemed as if their hard work had paid off and they were able to play the duet piece together. However, the audience didn’t just “like” it. They loved it. They thought Lucy and Jesse made a great pianist pair. Eventually, someone picked them up and offered to do a year long tour around East Blue as a musical pair. Of course, they accepted and they travelled all around East Blue on tour. They would often play piano together during their concerts, but sometimes Jesse would play guitar while Lucy played piano. It was beautiful. After a couple years of going steady and when their musical career died down a bit, Jesse was now 28 years old. He decided to propose to Lucy, in which she said, “Yes”. They moved back to Brenn and bought a house on the top of a hill on the outskirts of Brenn. Within the same year, Lucy had gotten pregnant with Jesse’s child. She gave birth to baby girl, which they both settled on the name, “Amelia”. After that, Jesse and his family lived together in Brenn peacefully. Jesse and Lucy would often still play gigs down at the local bars around Havvana to make money, but their stardom days around East Blue were over. Especially since it seemed as if people were forgetting who the musical pair were anyway. Over these last 10 years until the present time, Jesse’s family had been living peacefully. Not much had changed except for his mother’s death that came suddenly without warning and Lucy was always never feeling well. She continued to play with Jesse down at the bar occasionally, but she felt so tired afterwards. Jesse worried for her. They later learned that Lucy was fighting a chronic illness that was really unknown to many doctors in the area. Plus, to make things worse, her illness also came with a pneumonia. She eventually died at the age of 37, leaving Jesse a widow and a single father to Amelia. Jesse was now 40 years old. It was a gloomy day and not much had been going on. Jesse left the house to go pick up Amelia from school. She had recently turned 10 and was able to start going to school. By recently, I mean, her birthday was yesterday. Jesse had promised his daughter that he would take her on a boat ride for her birthday and give her a special present from Mommy and Daddy then. However, before this birthday ride had happened, a couple of “marines” bursted into the local bar where Jesse and Amelia were having lunch after picking her up from school. The “Marines” said that Brenn was under attack by a group of pirates and they were hear to evacuate all civilians. There was sounds of distant swords clashing and people screaming outside of the bar. All the people in the bar started to get restless, but the “Marines” calmed them down. They asked for the women and children in the facility to come with them first to assure their safety above everyone else’s. When the “Marines” asked this, Jesse didn’t feel right about letting Amelia go with them. She didn’t have her mother to go with her and he felt something was up about the pirate issue outside. He decided to walk with Amelia up to the “Marines”. The “Marines” asked him to step aside and that they would take care of her from here. He mentioned that he was her only guardian, but they didn’t care and urged him to let them take care of her. This confused and worried him deeply. He started to feel that something was wrong here, but he didn’t take action. They promised him that she would be okay with them. Jesse bent down to his knees and talked to Amelia. “Honey. You need to go with these men, alright? They will protect you from the dangerous pirates outside. Daddy can’t go with you. They won’t let me. I promise… We'll be together soon.” Jesse said to her. Amelia nodded in agreement and they hugged one last time before seeing each other for what would later be the last time. After that all the women and children left the bar, all the men sat in the bar for a good two hours waiting for the “Marines” to come back. Eventually, a few of the men couldn’t wait any longer and left to go find the boat themselves. However, to their surprise, the “Marines” were gone and their boat was gone as well. The sound of the supposed pirates invading was gone. Nothing was left from the supposed rescue mission from the pirate invasion. Jesse immediately searched high and low all around Brenn for Amelia. He was in a panic mode; he was thinking things that he didn’t want to think. That the “marines” weren’t marines and they kidnapped his daughter. That they were murderers who wanted to murder a bunch of women and children. He was losing it. The truth of the matter was that those “marines” that came were not actual marines, but slavers. They kidnapped a bunch of women and children that day to sell into slavery. The slavers were never caught. Jesse didn’t learn of this knowledge until a week later. In between Amelia’s kidnapping and the week later, Jesse had continued to lose his mind. He would come home drunk and alone. He was lost. He lost his wife and now his daughter. He didn’t know what to do. All he had left was their home and Amelia’s birthday present, which was a pet monkey named, Momo. One night, he stumbled home, completely drunk. He trashed the home terribly and accidently set it aflame. He ran out of the house along with Momo as the fire grew thick. He looked at his house as it burned to the ground. Everything he lived for was gone. This led him to become an alcoholic and take up the path of a pirate. He decided to become just like his scumbag father, Gohza. Jesse was getting set to leave for Crickhollow where he could try to find a bunch of pirates to build a crew with. Before he left, Jesse learned of what happened the day he lost Amelia. The actual marines had caught the fake marines, but it was too late for those who were kidnapped. They had already been sold off to slavery. The announcement apologized to the men who were robbed of their families that day. However, Jesse looked relieved when he saw the blurry picture of the sighting of what the witness thought to be the women and children kidnapped at Brenn. He was relieved because he was able to make out Amelia as one of the girls in the photo. She was alive, albeit enslaved, but she was alive. This made Jesse incredibly happy and 10x the motivation to rescue his daughter. So, Jesse set off for Crickhollow to gather a pirate crew together… to save his daughter. After that, well… Jesse never was the kind of guy to think one step ahead. He is also the new Captain of the Blue Bird Pirates. Character Stats Professions Entertainer Weapon Specialist ''Techniques: '''Spinning Rope:' Jesse throws his bladed rope at the direction of his enemy and using his arm he spins the rope in a circle to create a wide range attack. Leg Wrap: Jesse throws a powerful swing with the bladed rope making it fly at his enemy and wrap around their leg to reduce their mobility. There is very minimal damage due to the blades. Yo-Yo Pull: Jesse throws a powerful swing with the bladed rope making it wrap around the enemy's body. When the enemy can no longer move and is fully wrapped, Jesse pulls his bladed rope back to him, making the enemy spin and become disoriented while being damaged by the dagger-like blades. Fanged Slice: Jesse whips his bladed rope at the enemy, like a user of a whip would use their whip, to hook onto them and pull his bladed rope back to make a direct slice. The slice is usually deeper than his blades usually cause. Jesse usually puts more strength into this attack, which causes the blades to do a bit more damage besides being dagger-sized. Bladed Arm: Jesse wraps his bladed rope around his right or left arm and turns his offensive stance into a close combat offense. The blades stick outwards from his arm; the blades do not hurt Jesse, being wrapped around his arm and all. The move is best done with a punching style or scratching his arm up or down against someone to get the full effect of the blades. Rocket Jump!: Jesse aims his bellzooka towards the ground. He jumps up above the ground just as he pulls the trigger. This propels Jesse into the air a good 10 feet, allowing him a brief moment to cause some aerial damage from above with his bellzooka. He could also use the technique to propel himself up to high places like walls or tall buildings. He could also use it as a counter-attack for if someone were to charge at him, he could just jump up and shoot off a bell, exploding in the enemy's face while he flies in the air above for a few moments. Weapon and Armor Bellzooka - Shoots exploding bells. It has a design on it, so that the mouth of the barrel is shaped like the open mouth of a blue bird. There is wings carved out on the side of the barrel as well. It is colored a light blue color. Shoulder Guard Of Realization: A lightly colored shoulder set that emits a radiance of new found knowledge. Whenever Jesse realizes a mistake he made in his judgement during a fight or makes someone realize they were wrong, he feels faster.Category:Pirate Category:NPC